My Crazy Adventures: Soul Eater Edition
by WASAH21
Summary: Basically, my OC Zed, is running around and trying to find out why he is there and stuff, I own nothing but my OCs!
1. Chapter 1

My crazy adventures

Soul Eater

**Authors Note: Well this is my first fan fic so please give constructive critisisem and all that but this has a bit of SoMa and stuff this is basicly me running around using the name Zed and stuff but um this is called "My crazy adventures" because this fanfic is going to go from one anime to another and even to shows that arent animes but its just going to be crazy and each is going to be a diffrent fanfic, thats all I have to say so ENJOY! (;**

Chapter 1, the beginning

My POV

"ZED! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" yelled my friend Austin

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I yelled back

"COME ON WE NEED TO GET TO THE CAMP ALREADY!" yelled my other friend Isaac

"JUST GO WITH OUT ME! ILL JUST USE MY MOTORCYCLE!" I yelled back

"O.K! SEE YA THERE! we hope." Austin yelled

And so they left just as I finished packing.

"Well I think I got every thing " I said to myself

So I strapped my bag to my bike and drove off, and when I got to the camp and put my bags away

"Im going to walk around." I said

"see ya" Isaac said

Well about a good 7 yards away my head started to feel funny then after 3 feet a black thing incased me and suddenly Im flying through the air just over a giant and funny looking building.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed as I fell

then I saw a window with a bed just on the inside so I amied myself for that.

SMASH!

I hit the bed and bouced to the floor, then I got up rubbing my head.

"IT CAME FROM OVER HERE!" said a voice

"oh-no" I said

Suddenly a large blue man and a woman wrapped in bandages ran in and the woman turned into a knife in the blue mans hand

"what the-"

"DONT MOVE!"

"AHH!"

"DONT SPEAK!"

"I mean no harm!"

"THAN WHY DID YOU BREAK IN?"

"I DID'ENT"

"THEN WHY IS THE WINDOW BROKEN AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN HERE?"

"dude calm down and put the knife away, I dont know what happened all I know is that I have no idea how I got here."

"fine but you do anything suspisious and you are dead."

suddenly a girl with ash blond hair runs in along with a white haired boy

"Sid I just saw someone flying through the air at the academy!" said the girl

"Yeah I think we got our guy right here." said Sid as he pointed at me

"We should bring him to Lord Death." said the boy

"Lord...Death?" I said

"Dont worry you might not die!" the girl said

"that REALLY makes me feel better"

"You should lose the sarcasm."

So they brought me to Lord Death

"HI THERE!" said lord death

"uhhhhh, hi?" I said

"So Maka this is the boy that was flying through the air?"

"Yes Lord Death."

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" I yelled

"What?"said Lord Death

"where am I?"

"Death City"

"Thank you"

"What can you tell us about how you ended up flying through the air to the academy?"

So I told them

"Hmmmmmmm,"

"What is it Lord Death?" asked Maka

"I dont know!" he said in a cheery voice

"Ughh." I said while facepalming

"OH! I almost forgot!"

"What?" I asked

"Whats your name?"

"Zed"

"Hmm, never herd that kind of name before."

"That dont surprise me."

"Why?"

"Not a common name."

"Neither is Maka."

"True."

"Hey Zed, you need a place to stay?"

"Maybe."

"Well if you do then just come to this adress."She said as she pulled out a pen and pad of paper, and she wrote her adress down

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**so what did ya think? Reveiw! No Profanity Please! See Ya Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Crazy Adventures

Soul Eater

**HELLO! I AM BACK! I have been thinking real hard about what I am going to do after Soul Eater so by the end of this chapter I might have made up my mind so... ENJOY!**

Chapter 2, New Friends

Souls POV

Well the last day has been weird, that dude flying through the air at the academy and now Maka has invited him to stay with us! Why? I DONT KNOW! grrrr

"SOUL!"yelled Maka

"WHAT MAKA!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE EXTRA BLAKETS ARE?"

"THERE IN THE CLOSET!"

"THANKS!"

maybe I should get to know this guy, he might be cool.

"Hey Soul." He greeted casually

"Hey." I said back

then a knock at the door, and it was Spirit.

"Soul wheres Ma- WHO THE ! $* ARE YOU!" he said

"Uhhhhh"Zed said

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU!"

"Me? Im Zed."

"YOU BETTER NOT GET ANY IDEAS ABOUT MY MAKA!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! I JUST MET HER!"

"YOUR POINT!"

"DUDE! HOW SICK CAN A PERSON GET!"

"MAKA YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET OUT HERE!" I yelled

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled back

"this is going to be good." I said to myself

"MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP!"

"maka..." spirit whisperd weakly

"Uh Maka I think you hit Zed too hard"I told her

"oops." she said

Spirit left and Zed woke up

"Did someone drop a cynderblock on my head?" He asked

"No I just Maka choped you too hard."Maka Explained

"What?"

"I hit you too hard."

"Oh."

**END CHAPTER 2!**

**sorry about the short chapter but I got stuff, and Im stuck between doing Doctor Who or Ouran High Host Club. SO! ** **IM LEAVING THE CHOICE TO YOU! to vote doctor who: put DW for ouran high: put OHHC sooooooo... SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Crazy Adventures

Soul Eater

Chapter 3, Who is Kid?

Maka's POV

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" Zed yelled

"You where arguing with my father and you can't win that arguement." I replyed

"I dont see what Spirits problem is, Zed is only going to be here for a couple days" Soul added

"I think all guys that he doesent know that he sees hanging around me or in our house he thinks that there all after me or something." I told him

Suddenly there was another knock at the door

"COME IN!"I yelled

"Maka I heard about the person flying through the air twards the Academy, What do you know?" It was Kid

"Well Kid you could just ask him yourself." Soul told him

"Great where is he?"

"Right behind you." Zed told him

"Tell me the story please."

so Zed told Kid the story of how he ended up here

"So some sort of black... thing encaced you, how odd."Kid replied to Zed's story

"Kid do you know anything about this?" I asked him

"No, I dont."

"Hey uhh Kid," Zed started

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why do you have three white lines on one side of your head and not the other?"

"IM AN IGSIGNIFICANT PEICE OF GARBAGE! UNFIT TO LIVE!"

"DUDE! SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"you are right garbage shouldent talk."

"Not what I mean, what I mean is CALM THE !$ # DOWN!"

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Still waiting on votes! ****and reveiws.**** So far we have 3 votes Ouran High 0 doctor who**

**WE NEED VOTES! So please vote, REVEIW! NO PROFANITY! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Crazy Adventures

Soul Eater

Chapter 4, WHAT!

My POV

Man that was weird, what was up with that kid

"Zed."Said Soul

"What."

"Lord Death wants to see you."

"Kay."

I walked out and there was Lord Death, in a mirror

"Hey Lord Death"I greeted

"Hello Zed!" He said back

"Did you need me?"

"Yes, I would like you to come to classes with Maka and Soul."

"Sure."

"Thats all."

"Bye."

"SEE YA!"

"Hey Maka?"Soul asked

"OH *$#! WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Maka yelled

"hey Zed," Soul asked as he hurried to get his stuff packed

"Yeah?"

"My bike only holds two people."

"Got a skateboared?"

"Yeah."

"Then I got a ride."

"Hmmm?"

"You will see."

"HEY SOUL!" Maka yelled over the noise of the motorcycle

"WHAT MAKA!"

"WHY IS ZED HANGING ON TO THE BACK OF THE BIKE?"

"HE NEEDED A RIDE!"

When we arrived to the class room and a man with a screw in his head came in

"Zed, Lord Death wants to see you" the man said

so I went to the death room as the students called it

"Zed we need to know weather you are a weapon or meister." Death told me

"What?"

"Are you a Weapon or Meister?"

"Well I can do this."

So I revealed my one secret. I turned my arm into a the muzzle of a double barrel shotgun.  
"WHAT! HOLY CRAP!" Spirit exclaimed from an office chair

" Weapon"

**END! So two in one day... OH WELL! So what do you think about me being a weapon? well please reveiw... PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Crazy Adventures

Soul Eater

Chapter 4 BANG!

My POV

"So, whose my Meister?" I asked

"JORDAN!" Lord Death yelled

"WHAT!" Jordan yelled back

"WE MAY HAVE YOU A WEAPON!"

"ALRIGHT, IM COMING!"

"So Im guessing that the one with the gun arm is the weapon." Jordan said

"Yep." I said back

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to turn into a weapon or not?"

"Oh yeah."

So I turned into a full double barrel shot gun

"Sweet."

He pulled the pump

"OW! NOT SO HARD!"I yelled

"Sorry." he replied

I turned back into my human form

"One last thing!" Lord Death said

"What?" I asked

"I have a mission for you!"

"Whats that?"

"Heres the mission card."

"Looks easy enough."

**Another short chapter, well I havent had the time to think I just threw this one togeater so, yeah please reveiw, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

My Crazy Adventures

Soul Eater

Chapter 6 The Mission and the brawl

Jordans POV

BLAM! BLAM!

"WHY WONT IT DIE!" I yelled

"Try not missisng!" Zed yelled

"Right I knew that."

I aimed for the head and fired and the evil humans head was gone, all that was left was the soul. Zed turned out of weapon form.

"So do I eat it?" Zed asked

"No, you give it to a chicken." I said

"You arent good with sarcasm are you?"

"just eat it."

So Zed placed the Kishin egg in his mouth and swallowed

ho"Tastes like chicken."

"Lets go back to the academy"

- Quick POV change, My POV-

as we arived at the academy I saw a short boy with spiked blue hair and a tall girl with black hair

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD! MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star yelled

"Hi, Im Tsubaki. Please dont mind Black*Star" Tsubaki said

"YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Black*Star

"Lets get this over with" I said raising my fists

**OOH CLIFHANGER! but still I need votes, please reveiw**, **hope you enjoy. SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

My crazy adventures

soul eater

chapter 7, a win and a love

**SO! this is where the SoMa is going to !**

My POV

_This Black*star person is a lot better fighter than I thought. _I thought _Gotta start using stratagy._

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEST THE MIGHTY BLACK-" he started just before I kicked him in the face

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" a punch to the face cut him off

"You need to start paying attention" I told him

He charged me. I doged.

"STAND ST-" a kick to the kidneys made him shut up

He started attacking relentlessly, but I doged in pace with him.

_Perfect, he's wearing himself out. _

"STOP DOG-" a slam to the side of the head brought him to a stop, now he dident have enough energy to doge my attacks. soon I finished him with a cresant kick to the head

"How could a new kid beat me?" Black*star murmured

"Simple," I said, smirking "you let me wear you down."

- TIME CHANGE! a few hours later-

We had finally gotten home

"Hey Maka," I said

"What?" She replied

"I need to talk to you, PRIVATLY"

"Uhh... Sure?"

We walked down the hall way

"What is it?" Maka Asked

"I know you like Soul" With those five words her heart skipped a beat

"You... K-Know...?"

"It's obvious how you look at him and i'm pretty sure he likes you back"

"H-he does?"

I nodded

She was in such a daze she just went in her room to change

I walked out to where Soul was watching teleivision

"Hey Soul, I know you like Maka." I said

he looked at me with wide eyes

"W-w-what?"

"And I know she likes you back."

- Quick POV change. Makas POV -

_How did he know? well if he's right about Soul than, YEAH! I WILL! IM GOING TO KISS SOUL!_

So Maka finished changing and nearly sprinted out and found Soul

"Hey Soul"

Soul looked confused but she dident care

"Y-yeah Maka?"

"Get up."

so he did

"What is it Ma-" he was cut off when Maka closed the space between them and kissed his lips

**OHHH! finaly the kiss has came about! so what did my few readers think? anyone who has PLEASE REVEIW! seriously in this whole story I've only had like five or six reveiws. **


	8. Chapter 8

My Crazy Adventures

Soul Eater

Chapter 8, Revalations

**So I'm tring to figure out weather I should end my fan fic next chapter or not so anyone is welcome to tell me what they think and thank you to crazyman90 for faving my story.**

My POV

_I did my part to make two people happy, _I thought _They make a good couple, after all opposites do attract._

Maka and Soul broke their kiss, just as I started to walk away

"Zed! Wait!" Maka exclaimed

"What?" I asked

"Thank you, for bringing us togeather."

"No problem."

"Zed, where are you going?" Soul asked

"Me and Jordan have to go see Shinigama-sama."

"Oh, see ya."

"Bye."

So I walked down to Jordans house where he was waiting for me, with two girls, one was tall with dirty blond hair and the other had blond hair.

"Hey Zed." Jordan greeted

"Hey, who are they?" I asked

"Thats Liz and thats Patty."

"Hey, i'm Zed."

"Did you get them togeather?" Liz asked

I raised an eye brow

"Soul and Maka?"

"Yes."

"WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FOR WEEKS! AND YOU IN ONE FELL SWOOP MANAGE TO GET THEM TOGEATER!?"

"YES!"

"Zed, we need to go see Shinigama-sama."

So we left for the academy and when we got there Shinigama-sama was waiting for us.

"I have news about your... Uh... Situation Zed." Shinigama-Sama started

"What is it?" I asked

"We have found that what you came here by was some sort of interdimentional teleporter and we can track when you are about to dimentionally jump, we also developed a communicator in which we can tell you through where you go." Shinigama-Sama said as he handed me a small device

**SO! as I wrote this chapter I was thinking that I would finish next chapter, BUT! ANYONE WHO READ MY AUTHORS NOTE FIRST CHAPTER OR READ MY SUMMARY (I know it was crappy) WOULD KNOW THAT I AM CONTINUING THIS AS A SERIES! and I have finished taking votes. AND THE WINNER IS!... FIND OUT AT THE END OF NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

My Crazy Adventures

Soul Eater

Chapter 9, Goodbyes

**SO! as I said last chapter this is the last chapter of Soul Eater Edition and when I start the next part of the series, which you will find out at the end of the chapter.**

My POV

It's been two days sence Shinigama-Sama gave me the comunicator, I always feel like Shinigama-Sama is going to call and tell me that the- what ever it was is about to activate, Jordans been following me around incase Shinigama-Sama calls.

"Zed." Jordan said

"Yeah?" I replied

"Who do you think is behind this?"

"I dont know."

_I hope I find out though, because when I do i'm going to kill him._ I thought

"If we find out whose doing this and we start fighting him or her, Ill fight right along side you."

"Nice to know."

"Zed, me and Soul are going to get pizza, what do you and Jordan want?" Maka asked

"Peperoni and sausage." me and Jordan said in unison

"Alright, see ya later."

"Jordan." I said

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like the communicator is going to go off any second?"

"Sometimes."

after a little while Maka and Soul got back with pizza

"Thanks" me and Jordan said

after we finished eating a defining sound rang through the apartment

BEEP! BEEP!

of course its the communocator

"Hello Shinigama-Sama." I said

"Hello Zed, Jordan, Soul and Maka" He greeted "Zed we have gotten spikes in energy, that means that you are going to jump dimentions."

"Do you know how long?"

"Yes, you have at most two minutes, say your good byes."

"Alright, good bye Shinigama-Sama"

I pressed the button and there was a small beep.

"Well I have a couple of minutes to say good bye, so Ill see you guys later." I said

Jordan walked over and grabed my shoulder

"I'm coming too."

"alright."

"Me and Soul wanted to say thank you and see ya later."Maka told me

BEEP! BEEP!

"Hey."

"Hello everyone"

"Shinigama-Sama, tell everyone at the academy I said see ya."

"Alright. Oh and we have a count down to when you jump."

"Cool, start the count down."

"10"

"9"

My head felt funny

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

it got worse

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The black thing encased me and Jordan

***FIN***

**Not the best ending, but an ending. THE WINNER IS... OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB!  
(applause)**

**See ya next time and have a good day, night whatever!**


End file.
